


The Overthrow

by SevenFinals



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Gen, Mention of Death, Mention of beheading, hope for future?, mention of violence, overthrow of the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFinals/pseuds/SevenFinals
Summary: Mick struggles to hold on, but tears are clouding his eyes, blurring the vision, making him blink frequently not to let any of them rolling down his cheek. It is unbearable to see his land burning with enemy flames. And it's even worse to see this usurper coming out of the castle with another trophy that makes the blood run cold and the heart sink...
Kudos: 12





	The Overthrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Overthrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962132) by [SevenFinals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFinals/pseuds/SevenFinals). 



> Lewis equalled Michael, came to the podium with his helmet... I was off, and my fantasy painted some pictures.

Mick struggles to hold on, but tears are clouding his eyes, blurring the vision, making him blink frequently not to let any of them rolling down his cheek. The pain in his arm from Sebastian’s tight grip does not sober him up, and the urge to kill burns his chest as the ruthless flame does the wooden houses of civilians, down the valley in front of them. Standing on a hill on the edge of a dense forest hidden in the dark of the late evening, he watches an enormous army of soldiers in black armours cramming once quiet and placid streets and murdering the last warriors – _his, Mick’s,_ warriors – who don’t will to submit to the conqueror; he watches the peasant being rounded up to the square before the castle; he watches Lewis stepping out on the small balcony with his relaxed and confident walk of an emperor.

The blood runs ice cold, the heart sinks, and the loathing immediately burns down the remnants of his mind when he sees a raised hand holding the symbol of the land from now on belonging not to him: the king’s severed head. The tears burn his cheeks, and Mick swallows the lump in his throat; only Sebastian’s presence and his solid hand do not let him rush there, blind with wrath.

“You should have let me save him… You should have saved him…” he whispers unable to take his eyes off Lewis parading around the balcony and, for sure, giving an intimidating speech.

“There was nothing we could do”, Sebastian answers quietly, and the rage inside of Mick reflects with hot blood on the cheeks. He wrenches his hand out from the strong grip and turns to the man his father called his close friend, the lightings in his eyes.

“You haven’t even tried!” Loud hissing is the only thing burst out instead of the desired furious scream: subconsciously Mick did his best to hold himself back knowing they are forbidden to draw attention.

“Because I have enough experience to estimate the enemy’s force adequately and decide when it’s better not to engage”, Sebastian says slightly raising his tone as well. There are stubbornness, sympathy and vigilance in his eyes. Michael said, An experienced warrior is always on guard, especially when his relatives are at risk…

Mick pushes angry words back into his throat, clenches his teeth and turns away trying to suppress the wrath and bring his calm mind back; but the craving for vengeance running in his veins like poison doesn't let him get himself together.

“Revenge is served cold, my prince”, Sebastian answers his thoughts in a low voice. “Your father was an incredibly great man, there is hardly a chronicler who would describe his life with all the dignity… He knew you better than anyone and loved you more than his own realm. He knew that his defence would not stand forever and that you would certainly throw yourself into battle, so he asked me to lead you away before Lewis entered the castle. To save _you._ So that one day you will repay the debt and do what he couldn’t do because of his long illness: protect his land, his people, his family.

“He didn’t even tell me he was waging such a severe war…”

“Even I’m surprised how he managed to conceal it from you”, Sebastian agrees. To give his son almost complete control over the army and secretly wage a war – this could be invented and implemented only by Michael.

“But I promised him to do my duty for the realm… How terrible it is to know that you can’t do anything to help your closest person… You can’t even protect him from the usurper's sword… How am I supposed to save the realm?!” Mick whispers desperately, watching the invader’s soldiers murdering the few of peasant and courtiers who refused to submit to the new lord.

“You can keep the memory of him”, Sebastian says and Mick looks at him, eyes full of hope. “The people love you, they’ll be waiting for the right heir. One day you will come here again and return what rightfully belongs to your family. And continue your father’s legacy.” He pauses letting the prince reflect his words and goes on as he gets a slight nod in response. “We have to go, Mick. Lewis knows the king has a son, he’ll be searching for you. Just don’t give in to your emotions; a cool head is the sharpest blade ready to serve only to the best. Learn to use it, and the world is by your side.”

“This is so hard. I… I don’t know if I’ll handle all of this… What do I do now?” Mick asks wearily when the sense of hopelessness empties his emotions; he forces himself to turn his back on the fallen home, but the tension doesn’t go away from his body covered with the black cloak.

“We’re going to mine”, Sebastian answers and puts a hand on Mick’s shoulder giving him a slight hug and leading him deeper into the forest. “I have to hide you. And teach you so many… You’ll handle everything, Mick, you’re stronger than you think. Michael always knew it, he never doubted you, and neither did I, and neither did each of those who were next to you all these years.

Mick nods without saying anything and follows his protector into the almost pitch dark letting his words to subside.

Sometime, someday, one day…


End file.
